Slenderman (Composite)
Summary Slenderman, often referred to as Slender, The Slenderman, The Tall Man, The Operator, etc, is a mythical creature created by Eric Knudsen (AKA Victor Surge) to help support the Creepypasta community; since then it has gained world wide renown and has been the subject of countless photo edits, dozens of games, several movies, and even documentaries on the subject of his existence (notably based on similar myths aged at around 11,000 years old). Due to the varying nature of his stats, he will be included with several forms. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | At least 8-B, likely 8-A | At least High 3-A Name: The Slenderman, The Operator, Slender, Tall Man, The Thin Man, The White Knight, The White King, The Pale One, Der Schlanker Mann, Slendy, Master, Fear Dubh, Schlankwald Origin: Creepypasta Gender: Genderless, appears as a male Age: At least 11,000 years based on human mythology on him Classification: Paranormal Entity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight and Levitation, Teleportation, Mind Manipulation (Proximity to the Slender Man is often said to trigger a "Slender sickness"; a rapid onset of paranoia, nightmares and delusions, capable of turning people into his servants/“proxies”), Limited Technological Manipulation (Distorts any technology within its proximity), Body Control (Able to stretch its limbs and torso), Size Manipulation, Fear Aura, Possession/Mind Control, Invisibility, Radiation Manipulation (Specifically Sigma Radiation), Shapeshifting (Capable of disguising itself to match its surroundings), Able to alter its voice to mimic another’s, Fire Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, possible Time Manipulation (In The Arrival, as Lauren gets closer to Kate's house, the time of day seems to rapidly go darker, eventually turning to night as the player arrives at the house), Telepathy, Memory Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1 and 8; will always reform as long as a memory of him exists), Intangibility, Reality Manipulation Attack Potency: Unknown | At least City Block level, likely Multi-City Block level (managed to burn down an entire forest quickly with a caused fire) | At least High Universe level (infinite amount of three dimensional power as a fourth dimensional being) Speed: Possibly Omnipresent (theorized to be everywhere at once until locked into a specific location via sight), otherwise Unknown (seems to teleport around via Slender Walking through the 4th dimensional space around us) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown (known to casually tear apart human bodies but little beyond that) Durability: Unknown, possibly High Universe level (Has never been seen to actually get hurt, assume that durability is relative to tier; known to ignore gunfire but possibly due to intangibility) Stamina: Likely limitless Range: Extended melee physically, several meters with tentacles, unknown with manipulation abilities Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Unknown, skilled manipulator of the human psychology, great at causing fear Weaknesses: Similar to Pennywise, if every human being on Earth fails to believe in him he cannot return to life and is rendered weak; enjoys torture rather than instant death and allows enemies to openly defy him, although puts a stop to them if he perceives obvious threats Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 3 Category:Flight Users Category:Levitation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Technology Users Category:Body Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Aura Users Category:Possessor Category:Invisibility Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Voice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Weather Users Category:Time Users Category:Telepaths Category:Memory Users Category:Immortals Category:Intangibility Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Evil Characters Category:Creepypasta Category:Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Internet Category:Omnipresent